


Till The End Of The Day

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray confronts Mick in his dressing room about having sex with his little brother, until Dave shows up. Ray then leaves, and Dave shuts the door so he can console Mick. They get to kissing and then both are turned on. With Dave up against a wall, Mick takes his lover, and they both end up in sexual bliss!





	Till The End Of The Day

"Are you fucking my brother, Mick?!" Ray hissed. His eyes were narrowed, and arms crossed. They were in Mick's dressing room as they had already performed, but Ray did not want to explode with anger and have everyone hear. After all, it was still a criminal act for men to be together.

"Y-yeah, w-e are." Mick confessed. There was no sense lying, because if Ray found out, he'd surely kill him. 

"Are you in love with my brother, Dave?" Ray asked.

"Yes, we are in love with each other. After that horrible fight, we made up, and now..." Mick couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Now?" Ray, wanted answers, and he wanted them promptly!

"Now we are in love. Don't worry, we are careful, no one will know." Mick tried to reassure Ray.

"I know about it, that's not exactly keeping a good secret, considering I nearly blew a gasket when I found out!" Ray got in Mick's face and then pinned him to the wall of the dressing room.

"I don't like this! No, I hate this! You fucking my little brother. I swear, if you break his heart, I will fucking break something of yours!" This was a promise, and Ray always kept his promises, except for when he didn't.

Just then, Dave came into the room.

"Christ, Ray, what the fuck are you doing to Mick? He hasn't done anything!" Dave shrieked.

"He's done you, and that's enough!" Ray shouted.

"Will you get over this? I know you don't like it, but I don't care Ray, I don't need your approval!" Dave shouted right back. "Get out of here, you are not wanted!" Dave added.

Ray was about to open his mouth but he decided against it. Instead, he left the dressing room for his own. When his older brother was gone, Dave shut the door to Mick's dressing room, and with a sly grin, wrapped his arms around his lover and began kissing him. Softly, at first, and then as if they were devouring each other!

Frotting through their clothes, their pulses began to raise, hips grinding ever more. Dave whispered, "I know this is sort of public, but I'm about to go mad with desire for you. If we keep our clothes on, and you slip your cock in me from behind, we can alleviate this flare of lust.

Mick agreed, he wanted to be embedded in Dave, and taking this risk was kind of exciting.

"Dave, get up against the wall, and slightly bend, darling." Mick asked. Immediately, Dave did, loosening his trousers.

Dave came over and loosened his own, as he began to finger his lover. 

"I don't have anything to use as lube, Dave." He fretted, he was desperate now!

"You have your tongue, just lick me, I swear it's the best and it works!" Dave promised

Mick got down and pulled Dave's trousers down a bit more and began to lick and probe Dave's most sensitive of places. Dave writhed as he was licked, and tried to remain silent.

"Okay, anymore and I'm going to fucking come!" Dave cried. 

Mick stopped and got himself into position to thrust into Dave. As he did, Dave let out a long sigh, his cock twitching.

"You feel so good, fuck me now, fuck me quick!" Dave whined.

Mick began thrusting hard and fast, just the way Dave liked it. He always came quickly like this and they needed this to be quick!

Dave put his mouth in his elbow to keep from screaming out passionately, and Mick just bit his lip. Moving in and out, Mick thrust into Dave's prostate, and Dave painted the wall with his come. Mick was next, and as he got close, he pulled out, and jerked his cock so he came on the floor. He didn't want to come in Dave and have him have to walk around with come rolling out.

Turning around, Dave reached for Mick, and kissed him some more.

"That was the best, and right after Ray's tantrum. Oh I love you!" Dave told Mick.

"I love you, too! We'd better get ready to leave, especially since both of us left surprises on the floor." He laughed.


End file.
